1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine having a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a game machine with which a player can play a predetermined game, a game machine such as a pachinko machine, a slot machine, and a large sized game machine can be given. In such a game machine, a lamp or a light emitting diode (also referred to as an LED) is provided over a surface of a game board. The game machine has a function of making the lamp or a light emitting diode shine or turn on and off according to a game state so that a player does not get bored, and can enjoy the game.
In addition, a light emitting means is provided over a game board to produce strong visual stimulation to encourage a player to play (for example, see Patent Document 1)    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H8-215382